This application relates to a set of inlet guide vanes which are provided with an actuator to vary the position of the vanes, and wherein the actuator is positioned radially inwardly of the vanes.
Gas turbine engines are known, and typically have a fan delivering air into a compressor section. The compressor compresses air and delivers it into a combustion section. The air is mixed with fuel and combusted in the combustion section, and products of that combustion pass downstream over turbine rotors.
Typically, the fan includes a rotor driving a plurality of rotor blades. Inlet guide vanes direct and control the air flow approaching the rotor blades. One known type of inlet guide vanes has a variable angle which is changed by an actuator. By changing the position of the inlet guide vanes, the direction the air approaches the rotor, as well as the volume of air approaching the rotor can be controlled. A single actuator actuates or changes the position of a plurality of circumferentially spaced inlet guide vanes. The actuators have typically been positioned at a radially outer portion of the gas turbine engine.
In addition, the actuators have typically rotated a ring to change the position of the inlet guide vanes.